


Jalousie

by Arohane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: N'est-ce que pas tout à fait normal qu'Iwaizumi se mette en colère lorsque son copain Oikawa ne peut s'empêcher de prendre des photos avec ses fans lors d'une sortie en amoureux?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Jalousie

C'était leur première sortie entre amoureux depuis un long moment. Ils n'avaient pas eu énormément de temps pour se voir durant les dernières semaines. Entre les entrainement de volley, les cours, les examens et leur petit boulot ils ne se voyaient que pour dormir, et encore là c'était quand ils dormaient. 

Les examens maintenant terminés, ils avaient enfin le temps de se voir et de profiter d'une journée ensemble juste tous les deux. Du moins c'est ce qu'Iwaizumi espérait mais il pouvait toujours rêver. Impossible d'être tranquille deux minutes avec un copain comme le sien. Son fan club le suivait partout et celui-ci ne pouvait refuser des photos avec les jeunes filles qui gloussaient en le voyant sourire. 

Un groupe de fille s'était retrouver autour d'Oikawa alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à pein4e deux minutes pour chercher le nouveau café avec des chiens partout dont Oikawa n'avait cessé de parler les derniers jours. Il en rêvait même la nuit. Iwaizumi s'était rapidement fait mettre à l'écart par les folles autour de son copain. Son dit copain ne remarquait même pas qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'Oikawa souriait et riait entouré de toutes ces filles, Iwaizumi en eut assez. Il se retourna,ne se souciant même pas de le laisser seul ici, et partie vers leur le métro. Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes qu'il avait quitté la scène horrible - selon lui - et il n'avait toujours aucun message de son supposé bien-aimé. Il ferma alors son portable avant de le mettre dans la poche de sa veste. 

Quand il arriva chez eux, il se laissa simplement tomber sur le sofa avant d'allumer la console. Il avait besoin de se défouler en tuant des PNJ s'il ne voulait pas tuer Oikawa quand il allait revenir, enfin s'il revenait. C'est presque 30 minutes plus tard que celui-ci arriva enfin le visage rouge d'avoir sans doute couru.

\- Mais merde Hajime où étais-tu!?!

\- Devine. Dit-il sans même détourner le regard.

\- Je me retourner deux secondes et tu disparaît! En plus je t'appelle et tu ne répond même pas! 

Oikawa aurait mieux fait de ne pas parler. Il venait de déclencher la troisième guerre mondial. C'était la goûte qui faisait déborder l'océan au grand complet.

\- NON MAIS TU TE MOQUE DE MOI!? Hurla-t-il ne sachant plus faire autrement. 

\- Hey du calme!

\- NON! Alors-là Oikawa Tooru tu as du culot.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parle?

\- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile! Tu ne comprend vraiment pas?!

Oikawa ne répondit pas de peur d'empirer la situation, mais est-ce seulement possible de le faire? Iwaizumi se leva donc et se planta devant son copain idiot numéro de la planète. Il avait souvent été frustré par lui, mais cette fois c'était plus que de la frustration. Il était en colère, et triste à la fois.

\- On avait une journée pour nous. Une seule! On n'a même pas le temps de faire un truc que des dizaine de fille t'arrête dans la rue pour demander des photos et toi tu le fais sans même penser une seconde que ça peut me déranger. Tu m'as complètement ignorer et tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais partie depuis un moment. Tu ne pense pas à moi, tu ne pense qu'à toi et ces foutus folles qui t'harcèle dans la rue!

Voilà, il avait vidé son sac et ça faisait beaucoup plus de bien que de tuer des animations 3D avec une manette dans les mains. Oikawa le regardait bouchée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, en fait il n'avait vraiment rien à dire. Tout ce qu'Iwaizumi venait de dire était vrai. Il ne pouvait qu'affirmer sans même essayer de trouver une excuse. Il ne pensait pas que ces filles l'affectait autant, mais il aurait dû faire plus attention, tout était de sa faute, à lui et personne d'autre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Hajime... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te promette de ne plus le refaire. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonne, mais que tu crois en moi. 

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi mature de son copain. Oikawa était plus du genre à mettre la faute sur les autres où bien à se trouver des excuses pour expliquer ses actions. Cette fois-ci il semblait vraiment avoir compris. On pouvait bien voir le remord dans son regard. Iwaizumi ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester en colère contre lui plus longtemps, surtout quand il vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il détestait le voir pleurer plus que tout au monde.

Oikawa s'apprêtait à aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer en paix sous la douche quand Iwaizumi lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. 

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, j'ai eu chaud en courant. Dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Je sais que tu vas aller pleurer sous la douche Tooru. 

\- Non.

Iwaizumi se plaça rapidement devant son copain dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Oikawa se sentait atrocement mal d'avoir agit de la sorte, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il merdait il devait l'avouer.

\- Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, je ne suis plus fâché. Viens jouer avec moi maintenant.

\- Hajime, tu ne comprend pas.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je ne comprend pas?

\- J'arrête pas de merder! Tout le temps, sans arrêt! 

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, moi aussi ça m'arrive parfois.

\- Ah oui? Alors quand! Dit moi parce que je ne vois vraiment pas.

Iwaizumi allait devoir avouer un secret qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis un moment pour consoler son copain. Mais bon, ça en valait la peine s'il pouvait arrêter de pleurer.

\- Tu sais ce t-shirt que tu adorais plus que tout?

\- Oui, celui que j'ai perdu le mois passé?

\- Oui, celui-là... Et bien tu ne l'as pas vraiment perdu... Je n'avais plus de vêtement propre alors je te l'ai emprunté pour une journée et puis...

\- Et puis quoi?

\- Un pote m'a aspergé avec son jus de raisin sans faire exprès, il etait complètement gâché la tâche ne partait plus!

Oikawa regardait son copain les yeux ronds, mais au moins il ne pleurait plus.

\- Alors j'ai mis du javel mais... C'était pire il avait complètement décoloré alors je l'ai jeter pour être certain que tu ne le vois pas...

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire suite à cette petite histoire racontant la fin de la vie de son t-shirt préféré. Iwaizumi ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi il riait. Soudainement, Oikawa le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal.

\- Je t'aime tellement Hajime tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer.

\- Je te dis que j'ai détruit ton t-shirt et toi tu me dis que tu m'aime?

\- Oui, tu es parfait, je t'aime.

\- Je... Je t'aime aussi Tooru... Mais arrête de prendre des photos avec ces filles, elles me font peur.

\- Promis, maintenant je suis à toi seulement.


End file.
